


Here We Know that Christmas will be Green and Bright

by catty_the_spy



Category: Earth Girls are Easy (1988)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Christmas is an earth thing.





	Here We Know that Christmas will be Green and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I threw together for the holiday.

Aliens didn't celebrate Christmas.

This occurred to Valerie a little late, while she and Mac were tanning in his - their - very nice yard.

It was silly to think they would, celebrate Christmas that is, but then, it was just as silly to run off with an alien in the first place, so _really_ it wasn't all that -

"What is Christmas?"

"Well," she said, a little flustered, "it's a holiday. You make snowmen and sing carols and buy each other presents and you go to church. Well, we wouldn't. I stopped doing that part when my grandma died."

Mac had that look on his face that meant he was starting to get lost.

"Anyway, it just hit me that it's almost Christmas, and I don't have a tree or anything."

"You need a tree?" Mac sat up, dislodging the sunglasses she'd dropped on his chest. He'd kept his hair trimmed - she'd promised she didn't mind the blue, but he figured it'd be more comfortable for both of them, and she had to agree. Things could get awfully electric when your boyfriend was covered in fur.

And messy.

"Oh," she said, when she saw where he was pointing. Trees couldn't get more alien than that one. "Well I guess that could work. We just need some lights or something."

Mac was just happy that she was happy. "Lights. Okay." He hesitated. "I do not have 'snow'."

"That's alright," Valerie said, snuggling close to him. "I never was a fan of white Christmases. Too cold."

They settled back on the lawn-chair, watching distant solar surfers catch a wave. This really was a great place. Who knew Mac owned beachfront property? And he was putting in a pool.

"Ooh! I can do my nails to match!"


End file.
